ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Back to the Future: Back in Time episodes
Back to the Future: Back in Time is a science-fiction adventure comedy miniseries that airs on NBC on November 22 to December 27, 2019, on the 30th anniversary of Back to the Future Part II. The miniseries is based on the 2010 video game, Back to the Future: The Game, by Telltale Games. The series also features Michael J. Fox reprising his role as Marty McFly, alongside Crispin Glover as George McFly and Lea Thompson as Lorraine Baines McFly. All three member provides new dialogue for the characters, while archival recordings from the game series are used for the other characters, even Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown. Despite Fox, Glover and Thompson reprising the McFlys, James Arnold Taylor, Claudia Wells and Rebecca Schweitzer come back as well for extra scenes. Plot It's About Time Seven months after Doc left, the bank forecloses on his home. Marty arrives and is too late to stop the estate sale. There, he finds Doc's notebook in the model courthouse from the 1955 model, but was taken by Biff. In order to get the notebook, he turns on the once-broken speaker and tricks Biff to let him play his guitar. He successfully gets the notebook after Biff turns up the capacity of the speaker blowing him away. When going through the pages, the DeLorean, that had been smashed by a train, appears. He finds Einstein in the car and tape recorder with a message of Doc's voice explaining his predicament in the unknown recalled timeline he is stuck in. Set off to save him, the readout of Doc's last departed destination is malfunctioned, so Marty's only solution is a shoe he found in the DeLorean before the tape recorder. He uses Einstein to track the sent where the shoe was last seen. He leads him to an apartment, where he meets Edna Strickland, former reporter and brother of S.S. Strickland. He returns her shoe and reveals she lost it on the day a speakeasy burnt down, but doesn't remember the year. Marty gets clues about the speakeasy by discovering the video store replaced the spot it was at, and a newspaper that shows Doc on it, including finding out the date: June 14, 1931. Marty takes the newspaper, including accidentally causing the boxes to topple to the floor in the process. Marty wears clothes he had gotten from Jennifer in order to look like a person from the 1930s. He takes Einstein with him and they depart a day before Doc was murdered. Upon arrival, he meets a young Edna, who asks him about the speakeasy's destruction, which Marty concludes the conversation as to mark him as a supporter under the identity: Sonny Crockett. He then gets the police station to save Doc. Asking how the DeLorean arrived, Doc reveals that it was duplicated by the lightning after their situation with the almanac back in 1955. Marty then reveals Doc's death tomorrow, which shocks Doc and has them come up with plans to dissolve the date. Doc then remembers his rocket-powered drill which needs to be finished by the aid of his teenage self. Doc gives him a phone number to his previous home to call call at the soup kitchen. There, He finds his grandfather Arthur, but doesn't interact with him, including Irving "Kid" Tannen, Biff's father. After he calls the Brown residence, he discovers that he is a law clerk. He heads to the courthouse, where he bumps into the young Doc, and he tries to convince him about finishing his rocket drill, but refuses to admit his scientific pursuits, so he records his muttering in order to get his help. With the help of Doc, his young self was muttering Ivanov's Conundrum, where he gives him the equation, which Emmett thanks Marty for helping him with it, and decides to help him with his Doc's situation. However has to deliver a subpoena to Marty's grandfather. They then spot Kid and one of his goons, Matches, at the barber shop, where Marty notices Arthur's hat, which was taken by Kid on his way out of the soup kitchen. He pretends to be a shoe shiner in order to take the hat, in which does. Both he and Emmett hide in the Attorney office, and the two then lose them. With the help of Einstein, he tracks the scent down to the same apartment back in 1986, which they find Arthur, but refuses to come down until Kid says so. Marty and Emmett return to the Town Square, where Kid and Matches find Marty and chase him down the Gazebo, in which Marty climbs up the top and records Kid's ranting. With Edna then stalling Kid for an interview, Marty escapes, and Kid and Matches leave. Marty and Emmett return to the apartment and coax Arthur outside, then serve him the subpoena. After serving Arthur the subpoena, the boys resume the rocket drill situation. Its fuel system only runs on 190-proof alcohol, which is hidden in the soup kitchen. Marty notices the barrels holding it on a dumbwaiter. In order to get one of the barrels, Marty gets Emmett to create something to hold the door that is blocked by tables to prop up. Marty stalls Cueball by giving the soup flavor. Noticing the pipes that lead to the basement, Marty taps them, which tips the tray, rolling the barrels to the tables. Edna then comes in and orders one of the barrels that hold the hooch. Marty then convinces Edna to bring the barrel to the Brown house for her Stay Sober Society, in order to get the fuel for the drill. At the residence, Emmett goes through the many important components to go through the reaction to make the fuel, but is called out of the lab my his father noticing the society at their doorstep. Marty tends to the reaction with Emmet's help by emphasizing the words to the device when said. After the argument and finishing the fuel, Marty tells the truth after Emmett asked to get his response back from him. He takes the drill with him and heads to the jail. Upon arrival, Edna tells him that Doc is being sent to another jail. Marty checks the newspaper and shows Doc to be killed in a car accident. Marty uses Edna's bike to chase down the patty wagon holding Doc, with the rocket part from the rocket drill that was destroyed in the process. Marty catches up to the wagon that is going out of town and starts to rescue Doc. He discovers that Kid is at the wheel and finds the keys to open the lock of the back doors on the dashboard. In order to get them, he takes an antenna from the top and gets Doc to distract Kid to get them. After getting the keys, he unlocks the door and rescues Doc. As the duo escape on the bike, Marty tells Doc to pull the throttle on the rockets, rocketing them to the DeLorean. Before their departure, Marty discovers his hand fading. Get Tannen Discovering Arthur's murder on the newspaper, Marty goes back without Doc, as he is caught be Officer Parker. Arriving six hours earlier, he gets to him in time, after dealing with Einstein and Emmett. Unfortunately, Kid's gang finds Arthur, leading Marty to make him flee, then being knocked out by Cueball. Regaining his consciousness, he spots them going in the alley by the soup kitchen. He hides in one of the boxes outside, in order to get inside. Upon entrance, he hides underneath the counter, finding Arthur tied to a chair and was chloroformed before being brought inside. He finds the bottle on the counter, but is almost empty, and puts it in the ink bottle, knocking out one with a cold, painting a poster. Marty then coaxes Cueball out by turning on their sign for their second speakeasy, blowing its fuse. Noticing a panic button switch underneath, he flicks it, and drops the curtains down and turns the roulette table into a regular table with a gold bust. Noticing, As Matches goes to the counter to flick the switch, Marty hits him with the chloroform bottle, knocking him out. He frees Arthur, and hauls him to the DeLorean. He drives to the scene where Doc was found by Parker and where the Marty from before he goes back in time. As his other self departs, he brings Doc along, much to Parker's dismay. As Arthur regains his consciousness, the duo tells him that he needs to keep out of town until Kid is sent to prison. Arriving back to 1986, Marty discovers that Biff is back to being abusive to the McFlys, and his family (including his brothers in the altered timeline) is now the most feared crime family throughout Hill Valley. After knocking out the Tannen brothers (by dodging Biff's bat, hitting the bug zapper, electrocuting Biff, along with with his brothers), Kid appears in a limousine, who is about to shoot Marty, until Doc drives up bumping the limo, giving Marty time to enter the DeLorean. The duo travel to August 25, 1931 to prevent Kid's escape from the law. Upon arrival, Doc explains that sometime tonight, Kid is to be betrayed by his mole, Trixie Trotter. When so, he will be arrested by rookie cop Danny Parker. Marty puts on a disguise to make sure Kid doesn't know he was the same person who thwarted him. Doc, unfortunately has to lay low after his rescue from Kid, so he hides the DeLorean in a lot and hides in the Majestic Arms Inn if Marty needs him. Edna has set up a booth in the Town Square where she notices the disguised Marty heading to the speakeasy, and wants him listen to a song she wrote, which gets interrupted by Young Emmett's latest invention. He notices Marty, much to Edna's surprise. Marty explains his situation to them and resumes his objective. Marty goes back to the alley and finds that the basement of the soup kitchen has been decorated into El Kid, the new speakeasy, where Trixie is performing. At the bar, he finds Danny, who was the same cop who held up Doc two months ago. Asking about his troubles, Danny has been demoted, sent to a psychiatrist, and his girlfriend Betty left him, from thinking of him as a bad provider. As a result, he has fallen into an alcoholic depression and is now a corrupt officer, working for Kid in an attempt to get some money to get Betty back. Danny discovers his mistake and becomes ashamed of what he has done. Marty goes to the flophouse to conform Doc about Danny, which he responds to get him back on track, in order to arrest Kid and save Jennifer's existence. After exiting, Emmett calls over Marty to the Gazebo. He conforms him that he quit his job and is now pursuing a full-time science career, and has been continuing his work on his invention for the Hill Valley Expo: a rocket propulsion car, as seen earlier, using Einstein as his test subject. He performs the experiment, but the car flies out of control, dropping Einstein drops out and onto the the Courthouse roof, along with the car crashing into a billboard in the process. Marty enlists Doc to rescue Einstein off the roof, while he distracts his younger self, by informing Edna of the incident. During the argument, Doc gets the DeLorean, flies to the roof, picks up Einstein, and descends him below. Emmett spots him and believes he has somehow found a way down. He then goes to get his crashed rocket car down from the billboard on top of the soup kitchen. Marty asks Edna for a copy of her song entitled "You Should Care" after hearing it, as he heard Trixie's version "I Don't Care". Returning back to the speakeasy, he replaces Trixie's lyrics for Edna's, convincing Danny to stand up and arrest Kid, much to Marty's relief. After dealing with Danny, he goes to Trixie about Kid, who is said to be a crummy boyfriend by her, but will not leave him until her "insurance policy" checks out. Revealing that she has some dirt on him, but she refuses to use it unless she checks it out with Arthur, who is the only one she trusts with her secrets. However, due to Marty telling Arthur to stay away until Kid's arrest, Trixie has not seen him in two months, which explains why she hadn't betray Kid in the original timeline. She shows him Artie's pipe, which Marty borrows to track down Arthur. With the help of Einstein, he finds him in the Town theater. Doc takes him to the flophouse, so no one can see him. Marty informs Arthur that Trixie has something to send Kid to jail and he is the only one who she trusts. Having been talked into it, the duo brings him into the alley and to hide until then. Marty then tells Trixie about Arthur's presence, which also attracts suspicion to Kid. Before he could go outside to intercept him, a man in the speakeasy picks a fight with him for apparently eyeing his wife. As Marty attempts explain to Cueball, two gunshots were heard. An upset Trixie returns. Trixie refuses to tell Marty what happened and says that she is going to burn her evidence. Heading outside, Marty finds blood on the ground. Kid appears and he explains that he had to use the lavatory, then found Arthur whispering to Trixie. Kid pulled out his gun and threatened Arthur, causing his nose to bleed from scare, thus explaining the blood on the ground, then Trixie begged for Kid to spare his life, which Kid then fired two shots and told Arthur to leave. Marty informs Doc about the situation, much to Doc's shock. Marty's only option to stop Trixie from burning the evidence is to make her think that Kid went back on his promise. Going back into the speakeasy, he notices caricatures on the wall at the bar. Zane says that the caricatures on the "Wall of Honor" are of people that Kid has killed. Marty gets him to draw a caricature of George, who resembles his father. Matches informs Kid that the arsonist is striking again. Kid leaves through a secret entrance. Marty shows Trixie the caricature on the "Wall of Honor", that makes her believe that Arthur was killed. She reveals that the dirt she had on Kid was "Felony Tax Evasion" and that he wasn't paying taxes on his speakeasy. Trixie then pulls out a book containing the evidence and hands it to Parker. Parker then clears everyone out after noticing Kid's absence. Matches persuades Marty to get the Valenti gang to help, and says they will in the next meeting. He was just hoping J.J. Valenti would want in now that Kid has caught the arsonist. As Marty thinks it is Doc, Danny takes Matches out. After clearing the speakeasy, the police starts searching for Kid. Unfortunately, Marty is worried that Kid has captured Doc. Finding Kid's flask, he enlists Einstein to track down Kid and Doc. Einstein finds a button behind a poster, which reveals a hidden garage door with Kid and a tied-up Edna who was revealed as the actual arsonist. As Danny enters, Kid wants Marty to seize him, but Marty refuses. Kid pulls out a tommy-gun and to two escape his shots, leading to a shootout. Edna manages to make her way out, thanks to Marty distracting him. Marty finds a barrel of alcohol with a hole in it, which he rolls it into the garage. Marty lights the trail with the gun lighter. Kid escapes from it. He climbs up the roof of the soup kitchen, where he finds Emmett fixing his car that crashed into the billboard. He threatens to kill him if he gets a car off to Nevada. Marty hides and notices, then Doc interacts with him via ratio in the rocket car, and tells him to get Kid in the car and he will do the rest when given the signal. Kid spots Marty and pushes Emmett off, after he tried to disarm him when he wasn't looking. Kid draws a knife at Marty. Fortunately for Marty, he dodges his lunges and gets chased around the car. Finally, dodging another lunge, he closes the car's hood, trapping Kid inside, then gets sent into the air, followed by landing in a manure truck upon landing. Kid is then arrested, including with Arthur returning, followed by kissing Trixie. Emmett, who survived his fall from hanging onto the building's ledge, is then thanked by Edna for being responsible for Kid's arrest. He and Edna go the the theater. As Marty, Doc and Einstein depart back to 1986, Marty confirms that everything is as it should be, except the fact that Edna and Emmett are seeing a film together. Doc, confused, takes out his ticket stub for Frankenstein, which fades from existence. He alarms Marty to stop the DeLorean, but has already reached temporal displacement. Citizen Brown Marty arrives back in 1986, then crashes into a billboard, knocking him unconscious. Marty awakens to find Doc and Einstein gone. He finds an alternate Jennifer, who is now a punk vandal who has broken up with Marty. Asking for rope, Jennifer only has a tire iron with her and decides to give it to him for a trade, in which Marty trades Kid's flask (which he had found during Kid's search fiasco) for it. Wanting a ride to town, the alternate Jennifer strands him outside the city gates. Hoping nothing else could get worse, the DeLorean falls out of the billboard, followed by crashing to the ground in the process. Marty tries to get inside by using the intercom, but needs to enter through the north gate. Instead, he uses one of the remaining hover-converted wheels and a car battery to hover through the south gate. Marty enters the second altered 1986 to find everyone wearing Polo shirts and referred to as citizens. He finds Biff, a now calm and friendly citizen, thanks to the Citizen Plus Program. He then goes to reconcile with Jennifer, which admits he was a good boyfriend until he had become an honor student. He explains his plan to convince the alternate Doc, known as Citizen Brown in the altered timeline, to repair 1986 back to the way it was. Jennifer almost feels sorry for him. He then meets the altered Lorraine, who gives him a time-sheet to give to George. Marty takes her golf-cart and arrives at the house. He finds the alternate George as a security monitor, who believes that Lorraine has become an alcoholic again. He gets Marty to convince her to stop her habit, as he is less a threat to her than him. Marty dismisses his demand and asks about something he was hiding from him when he first came. George explains to him that Hill Valley is not the town he was meant to believe it was, and half of the town resents the Browns' takeover. Marty goes to Biff to talk about his sordid past: Biff once smuggled alcohol into town, had several dogs, and wasn't discreet on his affections. His actions are now rules in the altered timeline. He then explains to Marty that in order to become a Citizen Plus, one needs to sign contracts, followed by getting an interview with Citizen Brown in two years, which is a surprise to Marty. However, Brown deviates from his schedule if someone breaks the rules, which gives Marty the solution in seeing him. He goes to the SoupMo for lunch, in which he finds Jennifer with Leech, which angers him. He goes to Jennifer about Leech, in which he is a better guitar player than him. Marty challenges to outplaying him, which he wins by making Leech imitate his moves. Marty and Jennifer reconcile and make out in the inside of the SoupMo. Edna catches the two, leading Jennifer's father to put her on the program and Marty getting demerited. Marty then goes to Lorraine to ask about her drinking problem like George mentioned, which leads to her trying to avoid giving away her secret with George still watching over her. Marty covers the Town Square's camera, so to prevent him from seeing her. Marty then takes her flask, then gets caught by Jennifer's father. Parker confiscates it and throws it away in the "de-cycling" bin, followed by giving him another demerit. Marty finds the alternate and unnamed Einstein going after the free soy-dog samples and running into the alley. Marty asks Jennifer if she saw Einstein came through, but unfortunately hasn't. Marty "borrows" a can a spray paint and uses it on a wooden plank leading to the trash, followed by spraying his band name on the wall leading to Jennifer taking back her spray can in the process. As Marty leaves, he waits until the right moment to catch him in the act. He gives the un-musseled dog a soy-dog sample and becomes won over. Walking out of the alley, Einstein chases Edna down the town square, where he is taken back to his kennel by her and with Marty getting a demerit as being responsible for his presence. Jennifer finds Marty and almost share a kiss when the officers take him to Citizen Brown for his shenanigans. He enters his office and tries to convince him he was from a different timeline, but doesn't believe him as he is delusional. Marty shows him various things from his trips, including the things he saw back in 1931 to make him remember, which pushes Brown to his limit that he is what he thinks he is and shows him a picture of the incident back on August 25, 1931, where Marty finds him and the original Doc at the gazebo. Surprised and confused, Marty explains his timeline different from Brown's, where he concludes as Marty mentioned the citizen's misery as he doesn't believe they are. Marty says they do not complain as they are afraid to. Citizen Brown gets Marty to prove him wrong. If not, he will brand his explanation as nonsense. Returning home, Marty finds George on the ground and his tapes gone. He then finds an aluminum baseball bat on the ground and has it as evidence for whoever knocked out George and took his tape. George is in shock and hopes they do not put him in trouble. Marty refuses to give up until he gets the tapes back, where he explains that he needs to show them to Citizen Brown to prove everyone's misery. However, George wants no part of his plan. Marty gets him to to it for his dad, Arthur. George goes through the monitors and finds the severance camera in the yard. They find Biff with the aforementioned bat knocking George out and breaking the monitors. Marty sees his wristwatch flashing and displays X:11. Marty then goes to confront Biff for beating up George. However, Biff has no memory of that, but remembers Edna running a "diagnostic check" on his watch. Marty uses the mode and it hypnotizes Biff, which makes him reveal that the tapes are in the de-cycling bin. Marty gets him to get the tapes. The hypnotized Biff shoves Parker out of the way and dives head first into the bin. Parker goes to tell Brown about it while Marty goes after him. He lands inside the former El Kid speakeasy to find Edna who had re-hypnotized Biff to capture Marty. Fortunately, Marty breaks Biff out of his trance by several contraband items in Biff's interests, followed by him passing out. Marty finds his father's tapes erased by Edna while he was dealing with Biff. Citizen Brown comes down and discovers about Edna's intentions. He tells her to go back home to discuss herself. Discovered he was manipulated by her, he finds it was all his fault. Marty gives him his notebook and convinces him to repair the DeLorean so he and Brown can fix the timeline to its former self. Brown finds several empty pages but with the flux capacitor still there. He realizes it could work and goes repair to the DeLorean. After asking to bringing Einstein along, Marty goes to free him from his cage, but is interrupted by the un-brainwashed Biff, who, plans to get revenge on Edna for her scheme, and starts to pummel Marty, as he only remembered him telling him to get George's tapes from the de-cycling bin. During the confrontation, Marty frees Einstein, who attacks him. Marty then knocks Biff out cold with the old roulette table. He and Einstein leave to get to Citizen Brown. Marty arrives on his own without Einstein to meet up with Brown, only to find Edna inside his office. The officers take Marty after Edna had shown Citizen Brown on cameras about to proceed the Citizen Plus program. Double Visions Marty wakes up from in a room in the Citizen Plus ward, where he overhears Edna's plan to reprogram Brown's memory over the intercom, as well as finding his stuff locked in a locker. He gets a guard to let him take a look at his stuff so he can discover the combination on the locks, but fails to peek over his shoulder. After taking a look at his stuff, he finds Jennifer in the waiting room, then encounters George via camera. He gets his help to speak to Jennifer to help him get out of his room, but unfortunately, she had gone through her treatment, much to his dismay. Marty resumes talking to George about what happened on his part, where he explains that he had a big argument with Lorraine and she has decided to sign up for the Citizen Plus Program after Marty disposed her flask, and he is on the verge of looking for her to convince her to reconsider. He gets his help on the locker's combination from earlier, and succeeds. He uses the guitar to break Jennifer from her trance, followed by her knocking out a guard who came in. Jennifer gives Marty the guard's uniform, so they can leave. After putting the uniform on, he explains to her that he is a Marty McFly from a different timeline and explains the events that happened that caused the reality they are in to exist, and has to rescue Citizen Brown to restore the timeline. Jennifer believes him this time and they walk out of the room. Unfortunately, the guard expected to escort Jennifer out comes, so Marty ventures on his mission alone. He finds a tray of food that is expected for Biff who is not allowed to have it until he swallows his pill. Marty talks to Biff, whose intercom is busted, to convince him to swallow his pill, only for him to spit it out due to it having an acquired taste. Marty gets his pill Outatime Work in Progress Category:List of episodes Category:Time travel television episodes